The spine is a flexible column formed of a plurality of bones called vertebrae. The vertebrae are hollow and piled one upon the other, forming a strong hollow column for support of the cranium and trunk. The hollow core of the spine houses and protects the nerves of the spinal cord. The different vertebrae are connected to one another by means of articular processes and intervertebral, fibrocartilaginous bodies. Various spinal disorders may cause the spine to become misaligned, curved, and/or twisted or result in fractured and/or compressed vertebrae. It is often necessary to surgically correct these spinal disorders.
The spine includes seven cervical (neck) vertebrae, twelve thoracic (chest) vertebrae, five lumbar (lower back) vertebrae, and the fused vertebrae in the sacrum and coccyx that help to form the hip region. While the shapes of individual vertebrae differ among these regions, each is essentially a short hollow shaft containing the bundle of nerves known as the spinal cord. Individual nerves, such as those carrying messages to the arms or legs, enter and exit the spinal cord through gaps between vertebrae.
The spinal disks act as shock absorbers, cushioning the spine, and preventing individual bones from contacting each other. Disks also help to hold the vertebrae together. The weight of the upper body is transferred through the spine to the hips and the legs. The spine is held upright through the work of the back muscles, which are attached to the vertebrae. While the normal spine has no side-to-side curve, it does have a series of front-to-back curves, giving it a gentle “S” shape. If the proper shaping and/or curvature are not present due to scoliosis, neuromuscular disease, cerebral palsy, or other disorder, it may be necessary to straighten or adjust the spine into a proper curvature.
Generally the correct curvature is obtained by manipulating the vertebrae into their proper position and securing that position with a rigid system of screws and rods. The screws may be inserted into the pedicles of the vertebrae to act as bone anchors, and the rods may be inserted into heads of the screws. Two rods may run substantially parallel to the spine and secure the spine in the desired shape and curvature. Thus the rods, which are shaped to mimic the correct spinal curvature, force the spine into proper alignment. Bone grafts are then placed between the vertebrae and aid in fusion of the individual vertebrae together to form a correctly aligned spine.
In many surgical spinal procedures, such as, for example, the correction of scoliosis, nerve root decompression, interbody fusion, repair of kyphosis and treatment of other spinal defects or trauma, it is desirable or necessary to supply forces by compression and/or distraction in the defective region. While there are devices that exist for applying forces to the spine, there remains a need for devices and methods that improve surgeon efficiency and provide the surgeon additional options in the application of such forces. The present invention is directed toward meeting these needs, among others.